rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Samson's Journal: Prison World Cleansing Part 1
Prison World Cleansing Part 1 Tarron Damos Campaign Hello Journal, it's been awhile. I've been busy as of late trying to get myself acquainted with the crew. The first thing I did was bless the ship as to prevent any demonic entities from breaching the ship. Next i tried to get the crew to attend weekly masses, but I have yet to have anybody attend.... Anyways, The entire crew was summoned by our Commander Tarron Damos in a secret meeting. He told us that there was a conspiracy against him. A small group of political individuals throughout the Imperium have fabricated evidence against him, and have accused our Commander of being a heretic. The only reason he's alive is because he has the backing of his family to validate his loyalty, but that might not be enough unless something is done soon. Tarron Damos has identified these men and is sending us as a hit team to cleanse these sinners of their evil. The first person we're to assassinate is the Warden of a Prison world located near the edge of the known galaxy. Our ship is now on route to this planet in the hopes of clearing our Commander's name. It's getting late. I must rest now and prepare for tomorrow. Goodnight. Next page. O by the God Emperor what has happened?! I woke up today full of spirit. I put on my robes, got my weapons, and headed outside my room. I was greeted by the glorious sun in the sector, and a wonderful breeze that was in the air............... Then I realized that something was off..... I got out of my room on-board the ship and was immediately outside.... It took me a moment to realize, that we had crashed landed on the prison world! I don't know how I could have possibly slept through something this important! As for the crew. Nathan, RDM, Grok, Necro, and Velnoth have all survived. When I asked where Captain Faux Shot was, Nathan told me that he had fallen off the ship. I grieve for him, but now is not the time for despair to take me over. I ask how we got into our current predicament. Nathan tells me that everything was going fine at first, but the planet's anti spacecraft cannons shot us down. We still don't know why. We work on salvaging what we could from the ship's wreckage. and look around the surrounding area. We are at a crossroad in the middle of several buildings. In the north and left, one of the buildings actually had flying buttresses attached to it. How odd to find architecture so refined on a prison world. To the east, wrecked buildings stand high and proud with thier scars. It seems that our ship had crashed into them. RDM managed to find the ship's megaphone intact. As he was telling us this, our ork decided to yell into it. Making us all cover our ears. For some time nothing happened, but then we started noticing a mob coming towards us from the north. Nathan took out his binoculars, and yelled, "PRISONERS!". We all brought out our weapons. The ones who brought lazrifles fired first. The incoming swarm of prisoners did likewise, but they weren't very accurate at their current position. Grok's grenade launcher tore into the rushing prisoners, causing destruction where the bombs fell. The prisoners were still too far for me to use my flamethrower, so I thought about what I could do to help the situation. It accured to me that the prisoners might think that our ship is operable. If that's the case, they might be looking to get off world. If I can deter them from rushing us, we might live through this yet. Spying the megaphone, I picked it up and directly told the prisoners with as much bravado that I could muster, the following: "Attention prisoners! We are from the Imperium! Our ship is down, but we are armed to the teeth, and willing to kill all who approach! Lay down your arms and surrender!" ............... The prisoners picked up their pace and started sprinting towards us with renewed spirits. I can feel the eyes of my allies trying to kill me with their sheer will. Nathan yanks the megaphone from me, and says. "Give me that you moron!! Let me show you how to use this!!" Nathan spoke into the megaphone saying, "GUYS! Turn around! They're behind us!!" A couple of shots ricochet off a nearby metal plate. "I said behind us you idiot!" A moment later screams shouted from the prisoners, who began shooting one another. "THAT'S how you do it choir boy!" Time passes as the firefight continues. Then from out of the blue, Grok shoves his grenade launcher into my hands and says, "OI, Pinky! Hold dis for a minute. I'm gunna block dem!" He points to the nearest flying butttress, from the afore mentioned building, which was damaged severly at its base. It seemed quite large, and might be able to stop them if it was placed correctly. Grok charges at the building. Then an intense screeching tore through the sky! A large drop pod crashed into the northern right building, sending debris every where. By the God Emperor's will, I remained unharmed, but I saw Grok get covered by the rocks. When the smoke lifted, I saw the Kroot, alongside a towering Kroot beast, firing his weapons at the incoming prisoners. Apparently he had taken off in a drop pod after the ship was fired upon, but remained in orbit because he didn't use it properly. To the left and right, more prisoners were charging at us. This was a sure sign that we needed to pull out, but I was hesitant to leave the ork. However the rest of the crew began to run, and since I didn't want to be left behind, I too ran. We retreated to the south where no prisoners were coming. While running, Nathan said, "Look at it this way choir boy, he lived as he died; Under a rock.". As we ran, some of the prisoners stopped chasing us, but most of the more athletic ones, pursued us further. It seemed hopeless that we would ever shake them off. But the God Emperor watches over his children! Bullets rained down on the prisoners from a fortification just ahead of us! The gates opened, granting us access. We managed to get in to see several weapons drawn on us. The jailers of the planet keeping a wary eye on us. RDM, walked up and claimed that he was in charge of the group. I wanted so much to refute his claim, but my recent actions wouldn't help me get the favor of my crew-mates. And so RDM began calling the shots. He demanded to see who was in charge. After a moment, we were led underground, and found our target, the Warden on a chair greeting us. RDM asked how the prisoners got out. The Warden seemed vague on the precise details of how the situation came about. It seemed that he didn't trust our group. All of a sudden, he drew his gun and aimed it at Velnoth demanding that he stop controlling a subordinate of his, which was acting suspiciously. Before anything happened I heard a familiar voice. "I suggest you listen to him, now is not the time for your shenanigans! Bloody idiot!" Faux Shot had returned. "Sorry about my psychic sir. I am Faux Shot, leader of this rag tag band of the Imperium. We had come here for a routine inspection, only to find ourselves shot down by your cannons." I approached Faux Shot, "CAPTAIN! Thank the God Emperor you're alive! What happened? I woke up and the ship was screwed!" I hear some chuckling from my allies. Faux Shot told me to relax, and asked how we were all doing. I told him that we all survived the crash, and then told him about the prisoners, and Grok. "He'll be missed." Faux Shot said passively, without a hint of care. Faux Shot began talking to the Warden, and together they devised a plan to take back the planet. As of right now, our crew is resting up in preparation for this new mission. We begin at first light. May the God Emperor watch over us. Entry Finished.